Under The Assassin's Gun
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Kate Claremont is in town, seeking revenge for her father's death. Her target: Kensi. And her team. Together, they must protect each other and take out Kate. Will they survive? Or will Kate for fill her mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Kensi**

Kensi just came home from grocery shopping. She and Deeks were having a dinner night together the next night and she was going to use her little bit of cooking skills to try to make some thing. Most likely sandwiches.

She walked into her living room and plopped herself down on the couch. Hopefully Titanic would be on. Little did she know that she was being watched from the shadows.

** Deeks **

He was so excited for dinner with his favorite person. Deeks decided to make something since Kensi was probably going to set off smoke alarms. He liked his steaks well done but not black.

"Let's see what we have." said Deeks to himself. "Mayo, Chicken, cheese, lettuce, pasta..." He decided to make a pasta salad in some attempt to make Kensi a little bit healthier. He pulled out his cooking supplies and his apron that said "Cooking is MANLY." Kensi got him that for Christmas last year.

"Alright, Kens. Let's see how you like the deliciousness of my food." he said. "That sounded weird. Wait, why am I talking to myself?" He shut up and began.

**Sam **

"Dad, stop! You're going to make me choke!" yelled Abby Hanna. Sam and his family were all at the dinner table. Michelle and his daughter made some homemade lasagna, Sam's favorite.

"What?" he asked. "I'm saying you cook like Aunt Kensi."

"Hey, it's good for starters." added Michelle.

"Anyway, let's go watch a movie or something." said Abby, standing up.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ooh! Titanic . Aunt Kensi says it's super good and she gave it to me on DVD." said Abby.

"Isn't that the weird chick flick that's making the world cry?" asked Sam.

"Come on, Dad. You'll be crying too. And you owe me. You missed my gymnastics meet last week."

"Sorry, hon. It killed me not to go but I had to go to Afghanistan to bring over some medical supplies." said Sam. He hated lying to his daughter about his whereabouts.

"Okay. I'll pop it in and you guys make the popcorn." said Abby.

"I'll get the tissues." said Michelle.

**Callen**

It was just another regular night for G Callen. He decided to practice his Russian and also decided to learn some Serbian.

"Zdravo. Hello. Dovidjenja. Goodbye. " His phone began to ring.

"Hello." he asked.

"Hey, G." sniffed Sam.

"Why are you crying? Who died?" asked Callen.

"Jack." he said. "I see why Kensi loves this movie so much."

"Alright, bye." said Callen,

"Wait. I'm calling to tell you that you owe us dinner." said Sam and before Callen could say anything, he hung up."

**Kate Claremont: **

Kate remembered every detail of her father's death. It was all thanks to Kensi Blye. Her father, Peter Claremont, trained her to be an assassin. He made her vow that she would do everything to kill her. He hated Donald Blye and his daughter was investigating his death. Her father was honorable, no matter what the Corps said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll end it soon." she said, peering through the scope of her sniper. Her father's. She saw Kensi, sitting on her couch in her living room, watching TV.

"Enjoy your last moments, Kensi Blye." said Kate, aiming her sniper at the brunette's head.

**DO NOT WORRY! You really think I'd kill off Kensi in the first chapter? This will not be a death fic. Or will it...? ;)**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Under The Assassin's Gun..._

"_Don't worry, Dad. I'll end it soon." she said, peering through the scope of her sniper. Her father's. She saw Kensi, sitting on her couch in her living room, watching TV._

_"Enjoy your last moments, Kensi Blye." said Kate, aiming her sniper at the brunette's head._

Kensi noticed something in the corner of her eye. A sniper. She fell down to the floor as a bullet hit the vase nearby. She went under her couch and found her sniper.

"Lucky me." she said. She assembled it and went on the other side. She took a shot through the window. A shot was returned. She went up into her bedroom. She looked with some kid spy tool that Sam's kid left a few years ago. The sniper was a women.

Kensi pulled hers out and shot her.

"Shit." she said. She hit her in the arm. She made her way out of her house and went through backyards instead of the main street. She pulled put her phone.

"Eric, how fast can you get everyone to a safe house with computers?" asked Kensi.

"10 minutes probably. What's going on?" asked Eric.

"Someone tried to kill me today. Sniper." said Kensi. She looked around, trying to make sure that no one was following her.

"Oh god. I'll call them. You know which one, right?" asked Eric.

"Yep." said Kensi.

**Kate Claremont **

The blood was flowing a lot.

"She probably broke it." growled Kate. "Don't worry, Kensi Blye. I'll find you."

She made he way from the apartment building that she was on. She noticed a guard on in the hallway.

"Hey, you! Let me see your-" he was cut short as a bullet entered his chest. She stole his hall pass and ran down. She opened a door marked employees only. She shot the rest of the employees in there and locked the door behind her. She pulled all of their bodies into a closet. She sat down at a computer.

"Okay, Kensi. Let's track that phone of yours." she laughed. She hit a few keys and hacked into the Marine corps computer base.

"Darn it!" she yelled when she noticed that Kensi's phone was turned off.

"Stop trying. I'll find you." she said.

**Kensi Blye**

Kensi made her way to the safe house. She noticed a few shadows in the house. She picked the lock and opened the door. She noticed Sam and Callen with their guns drawn.

"It's me, guys." said Kensi.

"Good." sighed Sam.

"What happened?" asked Callen.

"I'll tell all of you guys in the briefing room. Where's Deeks?" asked Kensi.

"Right here." said her shaggy haired partner. Kensi pulled him into a hug.

"Wow. That must've been one heck of a fight." said Deeks returning it.

"Someone tried to kill me tonight. If I didn't see the sniper about 5 seconds before, I'd be dead." said Kensi.

They noticed someone moving in the dark.

"Grab your guns." whispered Kensi. "She made us. Stay low."

They all moved around the house until they got to the armory. They went out side and Kensi rang a few warning shots out. The sniper hobbled away in the streetlight. Kensi ran after her but she was gone by the time she turned the corner.

"Fuck." she said.

"Guys, we can't use this safe house anymore. Let's move. But first let me analyze the blood on the street." she said. She pulled out an eyedropper and pulled some blood.

"I'll get this to the tech guys. See if they can identify it." said Kensi.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but it was someone who must want us pretty badly." said Deeks. They all split ways, each with someone who could use a weapon well.

Just in case.

**Sorry it was short. But I seriously like cliffhangers. And guys, just so you know, reviews help me write faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi and Deeks made it to the new safe house in Malibu. In a small trailer.

"Kens, are you okay?" he asked, noticing that his partner was off.

"Deeks, don't tell me that I'm a wimp," she said.

"Okay. You're not a wimp." said Deeks.

"No. I'm scared." she said, pulling him close to her.

"Hey, you're only human. It's okay." he said, embracing her. He rubbed her back a bit too.

"Why you guys?" she said. "I just want to live a peaceful life. With a bit of adrenaline and a lot of you."

"Same." said Deeks. "If you want, we can relax a bit."

"Sure." she said as they fell on the small bed.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm right here."

Kensi was out a few seconds later.

_"Hello, Kensi Blye!" yelled the dark figure. _

_"No, don't touch me!" yelled Kensi. _

_"I'm only going to put this bullet in your partner." said the voice. It was high and weird. Sounded like a clown. _

_"NOOOOO!" she yelled._

_"Kens, Kensi." said Deeks in the chair. _

_"Deeks!" she yelled._

"Kens!" yelled Deeks, shaking her awake.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She snuggled close to him.

"Don't worry. You're just dreaming." said Deeks, stroking her hair. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"We have to find her." said Kensi.

"We will." said Deeks. "Now, just try and go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." sighed Kensi. She woke up a few times to check her surroundings, but the only thing she needed was the sight of his chest or his shaggy curls to feel safe and go back to sleep.

The next morning they got a text from Callen on their burner phone to go meet at a café, undercover.

"I don't know." said Kensi nervously.

"Hey. From what we know, she's still in Los Angeles." said Deeks.

"We don't even know who she is!" yelled Kensi. "Or what she looks like."

"Nell and Eric are working on it." said Deeks. He kissed her temple and threw some clothes at her. They got ready and headed out the door.

Kensi was wearing a loose blouse with flowers, denim shorts, boat shoes, a sunhat and sunglasses. Deeks was wearing a t shirt, beach shorts and flip flops. He too was wearing sunglasses.

"Hipsters?" asked Kensi.

"Hey, this was what was left. I washed it last night."

"Anyway, where's this café?" she asked.

"Near the pier. " he said. They held hands and walked down to the café, which was called, "Sea Breeze." They entered and noticed Callen and Sam sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey, guys!" said Kensi, staying in character.

"Hey, Taylor. Rick." said Sam. He was jeans, sneakers and a hoodie. Callen came with their drinks.

"Really? Rick?" whispered Deeks.

"Shut up and play along." whispered Callen.

"So, did you see her around lately?" asked Kensi, still in character.

"No. She hasn't been showing her face lately." said Sam.

"We should get back to LA soon so we can take her down." said Callen.

Kensi's mind was wandering. She wondered what was going on at home. Hetty was notified and safe. She was like a mother to her. Wait, Mom.

"Guys, we have to go to Enrico." said Kensi.

"Why?" asked Callen, seeing the worried look on her face.

"My mother. She could use her as leverage. Are Eric and Nell-"

"Safe." said Sam. They all exited the shop and made their way to their cars.

"Different routes, different times." said Callen. "We won't want to attract too much attention."

"Got it." said Kensi and Deeks. They all made it back to their cars and drove to Kensi's mother's house. They found a car parked in front of the house. Kensi was beginning to worry.

They kicked open the door. Kensi went in first. She looked around the living room. The cabinet was open and some glass shards and pieces of clay were scattered all over the floor. There was blood on the floor.

She signaled to Deeks to look in the kitchen. Sam and Callen entered too. They went upstairs. Kensi saw a leg just behind the couch.

_No, no. _she thought. _She couldn't have. _

Her mother had a gag in her mouth and restraints on her legs and arms. She had several cuts on her face, arms, legs and she was unconscious.

"Mom? Mom!" said Kensi, kneeling beside her. She pulled off the gag and started to untie the ropes, trying not to give her rope burns. Her mother moaned. Good, she wasn't dead.

"Deeks! Get me some water!" yelled Kensi. He handed her it and gave it her.

"Kens." moaned her mother.

"What happened, Mom?" asked Kensi, helping her sit up.

"I was cleaning under the couch and I hear the door open. I look over, it's Kate Claremont and she bangs me with a gun and that's all I remember. She told me that she wanted to have a chat with you." Her mother looked over at her. "Is something going on?"

"Kate is trying to kill me." said Kensi. "For killing Peter."

"Okay." said Julia. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"You are going into protective custody." whispered Kensi. "It's my fault this happened. I-"

"NO, it's not." said Julia. "I wasn't careful. Hetty warned me but I didn't listen that much."

"Mom, do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Kensi.

"No. I just need to lie down." said Julia, standing up. Kensi's phone started to ring.

"I'll be right back." she said and went outside. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kensi. It's been a while." said a female voice on the other end.

"Kate Claremont. I haven't seen you since the Christmas party 16 years ago." said Kensi. "Pity your father isn't rotting in prison."

"My father was honorable!" screamed Kate. "Your father deserved what he got!"

"My father tried to save someone from YOUR father." said Kensi.

"Luckily I found out your bitch of a mother was nearby." said Kate. "Made funeral plans yet?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" yelled Kensi.

"Anyway, it was great chatting with you. Hopefully, we'll see each other soon." said Kate and hung up the phone. Kensi knew she was going to have to do something. She didn't want Kate to hurt anyone else.

She looked over at her team, who were caring for Julia, who was on the couch, giving Sam her witness report.

She knew if she was going to keep them safe, she needed to give herself up.

**Sorry for the long gap. I was very busy with family coming from all corners of the world. Please review, you have no idea what it means to me. And thank you for sticking with my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kate glared into the phone. She hated the fact that Kensi was the "good person" in everyone's eyes. Her father was the actual leader of Oscar-Sierra.

_Kate was seventeen, it was her high school graduation and she couldn't find her father anywhere. He promised he would be there. He planned on coming home from Afghanistan that day. _

_"Come on, Kate." urged her friend Rebecca. "We have to go now." _

"Maybe_ he'll be here soon." said Kate, pushing away Rebecca. _

_"I'm sure your dad would like it better if you graduate than missing it looking for him. Look, your mom's here." pointed out Rebecca. Kate looked over and saw her mother running over to her, carrying her overweight purse as always. _

_"Katey!" said her mother. She hugged her. _

_"Mom, it's Kate." said Kate. _

_"I'm so proud of you." said Mrs. Claremont, wiping away her tears._

_"Mom!" said Kate. _

_"Now go. You're going to be late." said Mrs. Claremont, kissing her daughter. Kate and Rebecca went along with their class and sat down in their chairs on the gym stage. Kate's name came pretty quickly since it began with a C. _

_"Katelyn Claremont." called the principal. Kate smiled, got up and got her diploma. Her smile faded when she saw a few soldiers in uniform came up to her mother, who was in the stands. People around looked at her. She was sobbing. _

_Dad, thought Kate. She ran down the stairs that were on the side of the stage and ran to where her mother was. They went outside and in the hallway._

_"Katelyn, we're sorry to say, that your father was killed in a car accident in Afghanistan." said his CO. _

_"What?" asked Kate. The tears were brewing in her eyes. "He can't be... he was supposed to-" She cut herself off by beginning to sob._

Kate just realized that she had snapped her pencil in anger. She was angry at him. At everyone. She found out in college that her father was living under an alias. She saw him at a supermarket. And he decided that he would pretend to die that day. HER day.

Then Kensi killed him and she didn't get a chance to even say hi. She pulled out her sniper and a rag and started cleaning it until her fingers bled.

**Kensi**

That night, once her mother was in a safe house with her husband, Kensi went to their new safe house. Ops. She pulled Deeks into a hug when she saw him.

She made the decision to give herself up tomorrow morning. Her eyes were getting watery.

"Kens? You ok?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Kensi, wiping her eyes. "Let's go to Ops."

She couldn't stop thinking about it, though.

"So, we've confirmed that Kate Claremont is the person trying to kill Kensi." said Callen, when they were all gathered around the table.

"She's trying to get revenge on me for killing her father, Peter Claremont." said Kensi.

"And some staff at a hotel in Hollywood found a security guard and a few employees dead, as well as some bullet casings matching the ones we found at Kensi's apartment." added Nell.

"Kens, you okay?" asked Callen, who noticed that his teammate was lost in thought.

"Yeah. Fine." said Kensi, snapping up.

Her team all looked at each other. "Kens, maybe you should get some rest. You haven't slept in a while." said Nell.

"Yeah, okay." said Kensi. "Brief me downstairs." She made her way down. _Just a bit more. _she told herself. _A bit more and then you can hand yourself over to her. _

"Hey, sugar bear." said Deeks. He sat next to her on the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired." said Kensi. She curled up next to Deeks. Her head on his shoulder, her legs on the couch as well.

Deeks put his arms around her. "Just relax, hon bun. I'm here."

Sam and Callen made their way downstairs a few minutes later. They entered the bullpen and saw Deeks in the corner with Kensi. He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling to them to be quiet. They looked at their little sister. She looked so calm and worry free.

They nodded back and got some sleeping bags and went behind their desks so that they could try and get some rest.

Kensi woke up a few hours later. She noticed Deeks on the floor beside her, Sam behind his desk, and Callen behind his. She slowly got up and crept to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and went up to Ops. She locked the doors behind her and made sure no one was there. No one was.

She started a video. "Hey, guys. If you're wondering where I am, I'll tell you that I'm long gone. Not dead, but I'm handing myself over to her." She couldn't stop tears from flowing. "Only because I don't want her to keep hurting the people I love." she paused.

" And promise me, if she sends my death video, promise me that you will not feel guilty, because nothing could've stopped me. Tell my mother I loved her more than anything. Nell, you're my bestie, Eric, rock on, Sam, tell your daughter she's the best at t ball, Callen, good luck in finding your name. Deeks, Deeks, I love you. You're my everything. I love you all. You are my family. Hetty, don't you dare resign." She thought about something to finish. "And find that daughter of a bastard."

She ended it, set a time delay and went down to her desk. They were all asleep. She got out her father's medal. She put a sticky note on it saying, "I want to be buried with this."

She wiped her eyes, kissed Deeks lightly and walked out of the Mission.

**Stay tune for the next chapter. Let me know what you think will happen next. Either PM me or leave it in reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate **

She was dozing a little bit when her computer went off in the abandoned warehouse she has hiding out in. She popped up and looked at it. Kensi had been spotted. In a little neighborhood. She grabbed her jacket, and gun. And casually walked out the door.

**Deeks **

He woke up and noticed Kensi wasn't there on the couch. He popped up.

"Guys." he mumbled. They stirred a bit. "GUYS!"

"What?" asked Callen.

"Kensi's gone." said Deeks. He walked over to her desk. He noticed a little box. The box had a note on it. 'Bury me with this.'.

"Nell!" yelled Deeks as he saw the red headed pixie walking over to Hetty's desk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Is Kensi in Ops?" he asked.

"No. I checked in the gun range too." said Nell. Her eyes grew wider and ran over to Hetty's.

Deeks, Sam and Callen ran outside. They noticed a slim figure walking down the street.

"KENSI!" screamed Deeks. Kensi turned around and started running. They broke into a run too.

A van screeched into sight. The doors opened and someone inside tazed Kensi. They pulled Kensi into the van and drove off. By the time they reached that spot, the van couldn't be seen anymore.

Deeks dropped to his knees. What? Why? Why Kensi? He had silent tears running down his face. Tears of regret.

"Come on, Deeks." said Callen, his voice shaking.

"I'll be right there." said Deeks. Once they went inside, he let the tears flow out.

**Kensi (a few hours later) **

The world was all fuzzy for Kensi. First it was dark, then a light turned on somewhere that made her eyes burn.

"Hello, Kensi. Nice to see you awake." said a voice. "I sound far away, don't I?"

"Kate, I was going to hand myself into you, but you didn't let me." growled Kensi.

"Well, I like to grab the opportunity when I see it." said Kate. "Now, you took what I loved. And in pain. I saw his body in the morgue. You beat him. Well, I'm going to make it worse."

She grabbed a knife and began to sharpen it. "I'll give you some time to..." she paused to think of the right word. "Grasp your surroundings."

She left the room. Once Kensi's vision came back, she noticed she was in a warehouse. There were already blood stains on the floor. Old ones, determined Kensi.

She tugged at her restraints. "No. No." said Kensi. She was hanging from the ceiling from her arms.

The door opened. Kate came.

"And just so your friends don't feel left out, we'll set this up." she said, setting up a camera on the tripod. She pressed record.

"Hello, Kensi's friends. I just wanted you to know that, yes, it was me who kidnapped Kensi. I wanted you guys to be part of the fun as well. I think that we'll all get along quite well." She pulled out a whip.

"This is made from one of the most toughest whips in the world. It was the whip Kensi was beat with in Afghanistan. I got it from a contact of mine." She cut Kensi's shirt away and threw it on the ground.

She stood back and whipped it back. The leather burned against her skin. Tears flew out. Kate kept whipping her, until her skin was red and tears were flowing.

"Please! Please stop! Stop!" she yelled.

"What? TOO PAINFUL?" yelled Kate. She stopped. "We're not done yet."

She cut off Kensi's ropes and locked the door behind her. Kensi winced. She noticed a mirror in the corner. She crawled over and looked at her skin. Red, cut and bleeding. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was messed up.

She moved back towards the camera.

"Guys, if you're there, I need you guys to kill her. Forget me, get her!" she groaned.

The door opened. It was Kate. She walked over to Kensi, who tripped her. Kate fell with a thump. Kensi limped towards the door. A huge man, bigger than Sam, stopped her. He held her.

Kate wiped the blood from her lips. She went over to Kensi, slapped her, and motioned to her henchman to move Kensi to over where the camera was.

"Sorry about that. Kensi was misbehaving." laughed Kate. She nodded at the man holding Kensi.

Kensi felt his grip get tighter. Dots started covering her vision until it all went black.

**Deeks**

They were watching the screen.

_What? TOO PAINFUL?" yelled Kate. She stopped. "We're not done yet." _

Deeks felt like killing her. I mean, she wanted him to. He almost started crying when he read her note and then went down to the range for an hour.

_"Sorry about that. Kensi was misbehaving." _said Kate on screen. The guys holding Kensi started choking her and Deeks had to clench his fists to keep from an outburst.

He saw Sam's face get all red and Callen's eyes had tears glistening in them.

The video ended and the whole room went silent.

**Thx for reading and following this story. I love the reviews I'm getting and I'm just so happy that you guys like it! Stay tune. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi was cold and alone in the cellar. She found that if she was on her back, her whip wounds wouldn't hurt as much. This was way worse than the torture she went through in Afghanistan.

She couldn't stop thinking about Deeks.

_"I love you." said Deeks. They were in their bed, tired from a long day's work. _

_"Deeks, stop." protested Kensi. _

_"Why?" asked Deeks. "I love you, you love me." _

_"What if they find out?" asked Kensi._

_"Sam and Callen already know." said Deeks. _

_"No, I mean the higher powers. People higher than Granger. They might separate us." said Kensi. _

_"Stop being so negative. We'll worry about them. The only thing I'd worry about is how long it'll be until I propose." said Deeks and kissed her._

"Wake UP!" yelled a voice. Kate. She slapped her. Kensi was too weak to react. She was being starved and beaten. She was being tortured.

"Listen here. You're some federal agent, right?" asked Kate.

"I'm not." said Kensi. Kate punched her. Kensi's head vibrated.

"Stop lying!" yelled Kate. She reached behind her and pulled out a sword. Kensi gasped and her breathing began to get heavier.

"Now, I met a Taliban leader. He told me that they don't cut your head of slowly. They saw it off. Slowly. That's how I'm going to kill you. Later. Your punishment isn't over yet."

Kate made a clean swipe of her knife and Kensi's neck stung.

"That's the first one." said Kate. She pulled off Kensi's restraints. "Now you nurse that. And I'll be back soon. I'll send your team the location and they'll get your body."

Kensi touched her hand to the cut and winced. It was deep, but not deep enough to kill her. She tore off a bit of her jeans and stuck it on with some duct tape.

The door creeked open again. Someone threw in some food and a bottle of water. It was only half way full and the food was scraps.

Kensi took a bite and drank a gulp of water she put the rest of it in the corner some covered it with her torn shirt.

She heard a scream from outside. A female scream. A scream that was really familiar. Her mom.

"MOM!MOM!" she screamed.

"Kensi, help!" said her mother's voice.

"Kensi! Kensi!" yelled another. Deeks. Not Deeks, she thought.

Soon she was sobbing in the corner as the screams of her loved ones filled the air.

They stopped a bit after. She curled up and tried to go to sleep.

**A DAY LATER...**

A body was thrown into the room.

She crawled over to it. It was a woman with red hair. She looked about 20. Kensi took her pulse. She was alive. Her eyes were closed and she had a gag in her mouth. Nell.

Kensi pulled it out. She couldn't believe that Kate would take Nell.

**Nell's kidnapping:**

"Eric, I'm going out." said Nell.

"Nell, not alone." said Eric.

"Dude, I'm just going to see if Sam and Callen are back yet. I won't be gone long." said Nell and walked out the door of the Mission. She walked down the street, clutching the gun in her pocket. She walked along until she got to a corner. A van came out of nowhere.

Nell began to run, but the person chasing her was too fast. The guy took her and threw her into the van.

The rest was dark.

**Kensi**

"Nell?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah?" asked Nell, weakly.

"Here, have some water." said Kensi, handing her the bottle.

"Where are we?" asked Nell, looking around her.

"Some warehouse." replied Kensi.

"Why are you just in a bra?" asked Nell.

"Kate." said Kensi.

"What are we going to do? I just remember Eric yelling for me." said Nell. "That and I was in a van."

"Alright, girls. Glad you got to talk." said Kate, walking in. "Now we made a plan change. I wanted your deaths to be longer. So I've decided something else." She walked over to Kensi and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. Some sort of drug.

Kensi tried to resist but her lungs couldn't take it and she took a huge gulp and was out.

**Deeks**

Everyone was worried. Nell and Kensi were both kidnapped. No one knew where or how Kate was operating. Eric and Deeks were in shock. Eric, more than Deeks.

"Guys, we'll find them. I know we will." said Callen.

"Yeah. Can we track the WiFi signal from where Kate's uploading?" asked Sam.

"No. Looks like she's hooked on to a private system and I can't break in." said Eric.

"I don't know what we're going to do." said Deeks. The phone began to ring.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Hello, Marty. It's Kate." answered the other end.

Track this, he mouthed to Eric. Eric was already on it.

"I'd just like to point out that Kensi Blye and Nell Jones were buried alive. You have 24 hours to find them. After the 24 hours are up, they will run out of air and suffocate to death." said Kate. "Have fun." and hung up.

"I got it. Warehouse in downtown." said Eric. Sam, Callen and Deeks ran down the stairs and went to go find their friends.

**Nell and Kensi's point of view will be in the next chapter. Will they die or will the boys find them on time? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I haven't said this before but if you can go on You Tube, you can search for Densi spoils of war flashback or Densi cave flashback. best scene ever!**

**And just listen to the song, Without you, by Lana Del Rey. When you read,just listen to it and it totally says "Densi" It made me cry!**

Kensi coughed and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her. She was in a car. Her car.

She looked out the window. Dirt. She tried opening the door. Locked.

"Nell." said Kensi, shaking her friend awake.

"Where are we?" asked Nell.

"I think Kate buried us." sighed Kensi.

"Do have anything else?" asked Nell, climbing to the passenger seat.

"Probably. Pop open the glove compartment." said Kensi. Nell did.

"Nothing." said Nell.

"No. Move over." said Kensi. She went over and pushed down to reveal a secret compartment. There was a few water bottles and a gun. And a SAT phone. "I put that in there just in case."

"How would you know if we would get buried alive?" asked Nell.

"No. Just in case I ran out when I work out and I didn't want Deeks to take them." said Kensi. She opened hers and took a sip. "A little warm but now's not the time to be picky." She slumped into the carseat and winced, a sign that she wasn't fully recovered.

"What do we do?" asked Nell.

"We think. And hopefully," she paused. "They'll find us before we die."

**OPS**

"Do we have any idea where they could be?" asked Deeks, pacing back and forth.

"Probably somewhere where people can't see her." said Callen.

"No way, Callen!" said Deeks, sarcastically. "Thanks for pointing it out!" He composed himself. "Sorry, I'm just tense."

"We all are." said Sam.

"Do we know anything about where they could be?" asked Callen.

"Nope. All we know is that they're probably in some deserted area and no one's seen them." said Eric.

**Kensi**

Kensi was desperately trying to think of a way to get out. She heard a slight beeping all of a sudden.

"Nell. Do you hear that?" asked Kensi.

"What?" asked Nell. Her eyes widened. They ripped through the seat, following the sound. Kensi pulled out the spare tire and found the source.

"Nell, found it." said Kensi. Nell crawled over. Her face dropped.

It was a bomb, it was at 20:14:05. 04. 03.

"When time runs out, we explode." said Nell.

"Should we disable it?" asked Kensi.

"No, we could use it to maybe blast out of here. If it's less than 10 feet, we could blow ourselves out. But if we're not, we blow up." said Nell. Kensi and Nell looked at each other.

Nell was thinking about what type it was while Kensi rested. She couldn't stop thinking about Deeks. She missed his blue eyes, his shagginess, his voice, even his breath. She pulled out the SAT phone and called him.

"K-K-k-e-e-enssii!" said the static voice.

"DEEKS! WE'RE IN THE CONSTRUCTION SITE!" she yelled. "BOMB, BOMB. 20 HOURS 20 HOURS!"

"O k-k-k ayyy" said Deeks.

Kensi began to cry. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"I-I-I l-l-" it broke up. Nell's face was teary. "We have 14 hours left. And then 6 hours until it blows up."

"Let's do it." said Kensi, wiping her tears. "Let's do it."

**I was crying when writing this. Will Nell and Kensi survive or will they not? Stay tune and a review would be nice. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my teachers are bombarding me with homework. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi and Nell were in the car, buried alive for more than 15 hours. They had taken shifts sleeping, while the other one was keeping an eye on the timer.

Kensi was the one keeping watch more often, since the nightmares kept her awake and they ended up with Nell shaking her back to the horror of being underground. They had officially run out of air a few hours ago and were only surviving because of the air from the tires.

"Come on." said Kensi, noticing the timer said 2 hours. She shook Nell awake.

"Ready?" asked Kensi.

"Yep." said Nell. She pulled down the seat and gave Kensi a wire. She held another one.

"On three, we put them together." said Nell, her eyes glistening in tears. "One"

"Two"

"Three." said Kensi and Nell and the car shook.

**Ops, a few hours before.**

Deeks was in his car when someone called him.

"Hello?" he asked. He recognized the voice. The voice of the woman he loved. His sugar bear, his Fern, the love of his life. "Kensi! Kensi!"

"D-DEEKS! W-W-WE'RE IN THE C-C-ONST-T-TRUCTION S-S-SITE!"

"Okay!" yelled turning on his work phone, calling the others. "I LOVE YOU!" but his call disconnected.

He drove back towards the Mission, racing, calling the others at Ops.

"Eric, Kensi called, I need you to pull up the nearest construction site and get some thermal imaging!" he yelled.

"Kensi called? How?" asked Eric.

"There's no time for that!" snapped Deeks. "Just do it!"

"Okay." said Eric. "Um, the lot across Sunset Boulevard, no one's there. Except... I see something under the ground."

Deeks got out of his car and ran into the lot. "Where are they, Eric?" asked Deeks. He noticed NCIS vans and LAPD squad vans appearing behind him.

"I don't know." he said. "You can't see anything, it's all a blur!"

A bunch of dirt suddenly burst into the air from a few yards away. Deeks ran. Sam and Callen were behind him.

_What if the bomb killed them? Kensi said something about a bomb. _

Deeks skidded over to the area and looked around, looking for any signs of life. A hand. One that was all scratched, but it was a hand. Deeks pulled it out, and immediately recognized the red hair.

"Nell?" he asked, shaking her.

"Get... Kensi." she gasped. Her head dropped. Callen scooped her up and carried her off to the EMTs.

Deeks' eyes were getting watery. He was digging and digging. He noticed a lock of a brunette that he loved and he began digging even more. He felt something and pulled her out.

He wasn't sure this was even her. Her face was dirty, and covered in blood. Her arms were slightly burned and her eyes were closed.

"Kens!" yelled Sam. "Kensi!" he couldn't feel her pulse.

The EMTs were rushing over and put her on a gurney.

They put a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and sprinted out, Deeks following them, holding Kensi's hand.

"Come on, Kens." he said. "Hang on."

"You riding with her?" asked one of the EMTs.

"Yeah." said Deeks and stepped into the ambulance. He sat down next to her, still holding her hand.

The EMT in the back with them got out chargers. Deeks let go of her hand.

"Clear." she said and pressed them down on Kensi's chest.

"No response!" yelled the EMT. She did it three times, and Kensi still didn't open her eyes.

**Kate**

She turned on her TV. She looked at the timer on her coffee table. The bomb should've gone off by now, killing both of them.

She turned on the news and sat down.

"Authorities say that 2 woman, were buried alive. We still don't know where and in what but the police say that both women are now on life support." said the news reporter.

Kate's ears turned red. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to die and she was going to call it in to them and laugh in their faces.

"Ugggghhhhh!" she yelled and threw her glass of beer against the wall. The smashed and sent shards flying. She chose a stubborn one, but lucky for her, she'd get her way.

With a bit of help at the hospital.

**Sorry for the long gap. School is taking over and I found potential volleyball team! I'm in the middle of writing 2 or 3 stories at he moment. (Nev Blye, Welcome to Portugal, Under the Assassin's Gun, Shake those Hips fern) If you didn't see those stories, I suggest you check them out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kensi was slipping in and remembered seeing Nell and then the car exploded and launched them a few feet, the rest was black She kept seeing a light and before she could get there, she was pulled into darkness and then pulled into the light.

_She was in a house she remembered. The last one they had together. Her father didn't want to live on base again so they got a small house near it. It looked the same. The same coffee table, same disgusting printed couch. She sat down._

_"I remember when we got that couch.__" said a familiar deep voice. _

_"D-Dad?" asked Kensi. Her father was standing in front of her. _

_"Kens, what are you doing here?" asked her father. _

_"You know, right?" asked Kensi. _

_"Yeah." said her father, he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her. "I don't want you here." _

_"Wow, thanks, Dad." said Kensi, trying to dry her eyes. _

_"I don't you want to come now. I want you to live your life and enjoy it." said her father. "How's that man of yours doing?" _

_"Deeks?" asked Kensi._

**_Deeks_**

Deeks was sitting in the waiting room and waiting for the doctors to say something but nothing. For 5 hours. He cried a bit. He slept a tiny bit and then woke up.

His head was in his hands, he was thinking and praying and thinking about her.

"C'mon, sugar bear ." he said, . He was so angry. At bombs, cars, Kate... especially Kate.

He heard shoes walking over to him. He looked up. A doctor.

"Mr. Deeks, she's alive but is on life support. Both Ms. Jones and Ms. Blye are. Ms. Jones was a little farther from the blast. You can stay with one for a little bit." said the doctor.

"Thanks." said Deeks. He walked into her private room in the Life Support Unit in the ICU. He couldn't recognize her.

She was on a ventilator, attached to so many machines that were keeping her alive, that Deeks couldn't count. He sat down in the chair next to her. He held her hand, her cold limp hand.

"C'mon, Fern." he said, his voice cracking at Fern. "You've got to keep fighting."

**Kensi**

_"Dad, I'm sorry." said Kensi, hugging her father. _

_"For what, baby girl?" asked Donald. _

_"For leaving that night. I should've made you stay." said Kensi. _

_"You left?" asked Donald. _

_"Yeah. I snuck out. I kinda lied to you." said Kensi. _

_"Well, we're even. I was lying about going to beer." said Donald._

_Suddenly her chest was hurting. Right where her heart was. _

_Her dad noticed her face. "I know how you're feeling." _

_"What is it?" asked Kensi. "It's so strong. I can't..." _

_"It's guilt. It's what the person who loves you most is feeling." said Donald. "It happened to me. When I first died, you were at my funeral. I felt it from you." _

_"Dad, how do I get out of here?" cried Kensi. _

_"You don't get to choose that, Kens. Only if you focus on what you really want. You might get through. I didn't get a chance." said Donald, standing up and leading his daughter towards the door._

_"Deeks." she said. _

_"I love you, baby girl." said Donald, embracing his daughter. _

_"Dad, what did you think of when you were dying?" asked Kensi. _

_"You, honey. Now, just think about him, and open the door." he replied, kissing her head, like he did when he always left. She thought about everything. Deeks, Shaggy, raccoons, knives, boxes, his eyes, everything Deeks. _

_Her father disappeared and she was in a room with beeping. She saw his face. _

"Kens?" he asked. The nurses were coming back in. She smiled at him. But her body wasn't working. She couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything. Her bed was being rolled away to the OR and then dots were appearing.

"Code blue!" yelled one of the nurses.

Everything faded.

**Will Kensi survive? What will Deeks do? Stay tune. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two updates today! I'm on fire! **

Deeks was freaking out. He was pacing back and forth just as the guys arrived.

"Deeks! What happened?" asked Sam. "Is Kensi okay?"

"I don't know. She just came out of her coma and then they were going to do some tests or so-" started Deeks, speaking very quickly.

"Deeks, calm down." said Sam, knowing the something bad happened.

"She's Code Blue." said Deeks.

"Shit." cursed Callen.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Deeks. "She looked started to smile and then just..." he couldn't finish his sentences.

**Kensi **

She was in some blurry place. Her father wasn't there, but she wasn't with Deeks.

She tried to remember who was there. But she had no idea, only her nurse. Blonde hair, blue scrubs. She tried to remember what she sounded like.

"Kate." she thought. She pushed. She tried so hard to pull out, she was getting closer and hearing beeping. But then her vision started getting cloudy.

It was anesthesia.

She was probably in surgery or something.

She just let herself fall into sleep.

_"Deeks!" said Kensi. _

_"What? I just asked when you plan on making some mutant ninja assassins." said Deeks. They were in bed together after work. They needed some time to relax and to let loose. Kensi was on Deeks' chest and he was twirling her hair. _

_"I'll let you know." said Kensi. "Now can we just stop thinking about the past and the future and focus on the present?" _

_"I know you want to." said Deeks slyly. _

_"Stop it!" said Kensi half laughing. _

_"What?" asked Deeks, laughing a bit himself. _

_"Your smile. And everything is so perfect. I just kinda want to keep it this way for now." sighed Kensi, leaning over him. She kissed his soft lips. _

_"I love you." she said. _

**_Kate_**

She sat down in the empty staff room after a day of 'work'. She would quit tomorrow. Her job was done.

"I can't believe they didn't recognize me." laughed Kate. She concocted some drug to make sure that she would go into Code and do who- knows- what.

She took her bag and put on her sunglasses. She threw away her salad and walked out the door.

**Deeks**

After a few hours, the doctor came in.

"She's stable. We found out what the drug was and are running complete background checks on all of our staff. She's asleep and will have a private room. But, she's far from recovery." said the doctor.

"Thanks, Doc." said Deeks. He followed him, along with Callen and Sam into Kensi's room. Here she was now, without much machines around her, off the ventilator, but with a breathing mask. She had circles under eyes and looked so calm that Deeks wanted to crawl in with her and just fall asleep with her.

"Hey, babe." he whispered taking a chair next to her. Callen and Sam were on the other side.

Kensi moved a bit. Her eyes slowly began to open.

**Kensi **

She saw him first.

"Deeks." she moaned, and then noticed she had a mask over her nose and mouth.

"Kens?" asked that angelic voice. She could hear him press the call button. Her doctor came in.

"Hello, Kensi. Glad to see you awake." he said.

She tried to smile but just looked at him. "Do you want to mask off?" asked the doctor.

She nodded slightly. The doctor, whose name tag said J. Stames, motioned to a nurse who took off her mask and replaced it with a cannula.

"Thanks." she moaned.

"You're welcome, Kensi." he said. "Now, I want slow, calm breathing, and minimum talking." said Dr. Stames.

Kensi nodded. "So that means no worrying her, boys." added Dr. Stames as he walked out.

Deeks took her hand. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Deeks, don't." sighed Kensi. "I just want you guys to be here. I missed you guys."

"Okay." whispered Deeks. He kissed her hand.

"So, Kens, I just want you to listen to me." said Sam. "Nell's okay. She's in a bit of a better condition then you are."

Kensi nodded. "And Eric's with her right now and Hetty's coming soon." She nodded again.

"I feel sick." she whispered. "And I have to pee."

"Do you want me to get you a bed pan?" asked Deeks.

"No." rasped Kensi. "If I am going to go, it's in a toilet or at the ver-" her sentence was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Easy, Kensi." said Callen.

"Kens, you need the pan." said Sam.

"No." said Kensi, between her coughing.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" asked Deeks. For the first time ever, she nodded. "You stay." Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

"You called?" asked the nurse. She noticed Kensi's red face. "Oh dear, child. Come here, I'll help you out."

"I need to go." whispered Kensi so that only the nurse would hear her.

"Alright." she whispered back. She turned to the boys. "All of you out. We need some lady time." she turned to Deeks. "You staying?"

"Go." said Kensi. "I'll-" she started coughing again.

They all went out.

"Lucky for you, there's a toilet in your room." said the nurse. She put a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and got her in a wheelchair. She wheeled her over to the bathroom.

"You need help?" asked the nurse.

"No." said Kensi. _Now this is a good nurse, she thought. _

Kensi eased herself on the toilet and just began to cry.

**Nell**

Nell was doing a bit better than Kensi, but not too much. She was also on a breathing mask and was too weak to even get on a wheelchair. She thought about Kensi constantly, mostly because she overheard Eric talking to Deeks about how Kensi was poisoned by someone who they suspected was Kate.

Eric would never leave her side, which she liked but it got a little annoying, so when it came time for her tests, she was happy.

"Bye, wonder twin." she whispered. Eric looked at her with wide eyes, and waved at her. She was so tired and really wished that Hetty would come already. Wherever she was.

**Decided to add some of Nell's point of view. Kensi and Nell might be in the hospital for a while, while the boys try to find Kate. Check out my other stories such as Welcome to Portugal and Shake Those Hips, Fern.**

**A REVIEW MAYBE? :):):):):) i**


	11. Chapter 11

Kensi was getting better and better every day. Deeks almost never went to his safe house, mostly because of Kate and Kensi.

"Hey, babe." said Deeks. It was about a month and they still couldn't find Kate. He sat down next to his girlfriend and held her hand.

"Hey." said Kensi. She didn't need any breathing help since she was progressing quickly. Her doctors were astounded. "What did you bring me?"

"Gentle stuff." said Deeks. Kensi groaned.

"I can't believe you're THAT boyfriend!" said Kensi.

"I'm sorry that you barfed after you had some butterscotch pudding! I don't want you to spend more time here than you need to." said Deeks. He looked around to make sure that no one was there. Then he pulled out another bag.

"Fat free Yummy Yummy Heart Attack. For the lady bird." he said, holding it up.

"You are amazing!" yelled Kensi. She kissed him on the lips and grabbed the bag.

"I'll be right there, Richard!" yelled someone from outside the door.

""It's the nurse!" whispered Deeks. He threw the yumminess into his bag and zipped it up. Kensi pulled him over and started making out with him just as the nurse came in.

"Too long since sex?" asked Wanda. Kensi acted surprised and pulled away.

"I might be injured but I still need a love life," said Kensi.

'Not arguing with that. And that's one good man you got there. Most people who get into these situations, their boyfriends or girlfriends are out in a second." said Wanda, checking her vitals and pulse.

Deeks blushed.

"He was the one who pulled me out." said Kensi, taking Deeks' hand into hers.

"Well good for you. You two make such a cute couple. Also with that red headed girl and the nerd with the glasses. Cuties." sighed Wanda. She looked at Kensi. "It's that time, sweetie. Time for blood work and tests. We might also do some scans."

"Darn it." said Kensi. Wanda and another nurse got the bed and all of her stuff on the move. Deeks walked next to her.

"You'll be fine." he said, kissing her head.

"I know." blushed Kensi. She kissed his scruffy cheek. "See you soon."

Deeks looked as Kensi was being rolled away. He smiled. That's when he decided he might go and look at a few rings.

**Nell **

"Hey, Hetty." said Nell.

"Ms. Jones, I want to tell you that I'm terribly sorry for what happened." said Hetty.

"It was my fault, Hetty. But don't be sorry. If it wasn't for us finding the bomb and weakening it, we'd be blown to bits." groaned Nell.

"Alright. Washington is doing all it can to find Kate." said Hetty.

"Alright, thanks, Hetty." said Nell. "Now, is it okay if I sleep a bit?"

"Absolutely." said Hetty. She left the room.

She bumped into Deeks in the hallway. "Hello, Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty!" jumped Deeks. "Didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't." said Hetty. "How is Ms. Blye?"

"Better. They're doing some tests." said Deeks. Hetty noticed he was holding a bag. From a jewelry store.

"What is in that bag, if I may ask, Mr. Deeks?" asked Hetty.

"Just a little something for Kensi." he smiled.

"And when might that be?" asked Hetty, smiling herself.

"When the time is right. Why are you being so nosy about this?" asked Deeks, looking at his boss.

"I just want to be there when the time's right." said Hetty. She walked away.

**Sorry that it's kind of short and that I haven't updated in a while. I just have so much going on and now that NCIS:LA has started again, I'll be getting more inspiration.**

**Just a little idea: For those who saw the "Hetty situation" trailer, (the one with Kensi crying in Deeks' arms), is in the episode, Praesidium (6x03). So I'm looking forward to that'**


	12. Chapter 12

Kensi was doing better and better. Her doctors were pleased and Deeks was pleased more than anyone. He still hadn't proposed yet. He'd wait a bit.

"Deeks, what are we going to do?" asked Kensi as she was adjusting in her wheelchair.

"Kens, what are you talking about?" asked Deeks.

"Once I get out, we're going to be out in the open. She's been gone for 2 months, no trace. She's going to be even more careful now." sniffed Kensi as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Kensi, we are going to get through this!" said Deeks, hugging her. She eased herself from the wheelchair onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"She's driving me crazy!" sobbed Kensi. "No one's ever made me feel this way since Afghanistan."

"Kens, we've made it this far. We're going to make it. We'll find her and put an end to her life." said Deeks, rubbing her shoulders.

"I have to go." said Kensi.

"Go where?" asked Deeks, afraid.

"I'm responsible for Nell getting hurt. I'm responsible for everything! If only I didn't take that shot." said Kensi.

"If you didn't, you'd be the one dead. He deserved it, no matter what Kate says." said Deeks softly.

"Can you go with me?" asked Kensi.

"Where?" smiled Deeks.

"Somewhere where she'll never find us. Somewhere safe." said Kensi, hugging him.

"We'll see." said Deeks. "We'll see."

**Kate**

The peaceful town of Belgrade, Montana. She liked it down here. Law enforcement hadn't found her yet. She was in love too. She told herself no, but she couldn't resist. Her boyfriend, Pete, and she were happy. And she knew Kensi was still in the hospital. Or in a grave.

"Kate? You here, hon?" asked Pete, dropping his keys in the bin. He was a math teacher at Belgrade High school.

"Yes." said Kate, kissing him.

"Do you want to pop open some champagne? Do it a bit?" asked Pete, kissing her back.

"I actually can't." smiled Kate.

"And why is that?" asked Pete.

"Maybe because the little man inside of me wouldn't appreciate that, Daddy." smiled Kate.

"You're joking!" exclaimed Pete.

"Nope." laughed Kate. "I'm 2 months along."

"And why didn't you tell me this?" asked Pete.

"Cause I wanted to save it for our anniversary." smiled Kate. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

**Kensi**

After a little bit of sex, Kensi was exhausted, a reminder she wasn't fully recovered. She lay in her bed thinking about everything. Her parents, Deeks, her team, Kate, food. Deeks left her a bag. She reached under the bed and found the greasy bag.

Yummy Yummy Heart Attack. She inhaled the fragrant aroma and sighed. She got some noodles with her spork. She took a big bite. Her mind wandered back to the Night of the Love Story. The only thing that would make this better was a cronut and Deeks.

"Kensi, you're going to be discharged tomorrow." said Sam, as he walked into my room.

"Great." said Kensi.

"I'd thought you'd be happy to leave." said Sam.

"I am but then I'm not." said Kensi.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because of Kate. I don't know where she is or what she's doing." said Kensi. "I don't know what to do."

"Turning yourself in probably wasn't the best idea." said Sam. "You could get a new identity, but you'd have to leave Los Angeles."

"Yeah. Do you think I could take Deeks?" asked Kensi.

"Maybe." said Sam. "Would you want to hunt her down and kill her?"

"When I'm stronger." said Kensi. "I have to get ready for discharge."

Sam smiled at her. "I'll see what I can do." and left.

**Kate**

Preparing the baby's room, making the house baby safe, was hard work, especially since Pete was doing all of the work.

"Honey, all of this hard work you're doing is making me sweat." she said, sipping her lemonade.

"Would you care to help?" he said wiping some sweat off his brow.

"No thank you. I'm sure my doctor wouldn't like that." said Kate. Her belly was getting bigger. She stopped caring about Kensi. Sort of. Once the baby was born, she'd say she had a job offer and go hunt for her. That's what she thought before. Now, she was feeling pregnant and when they went for the ultrasound, and she saw her little boy, she fell in love. She couldn't leave him to go find some monster.

"You all right, honey?" asked Pete.

"Fine. Just tired." said Kate.

"Then you go on the couch and watch TV while I finish the crib." said Pete, kissing her. Kate hobbled off while Pete finished working.

_I'm so in love. _thought Kate.

**In the next chapter, I'll have Kensi probably get a new identity. What do you guys think I should do? And thank you to everyone who said nice things about any of my stories. I was feeling a little down yesterday and they made me feel better. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kensi was discharged 2 months ago. She has now a new identity. Kensi Blye was kidnapped. And now has been presumed missing in action. Action as in paintballing. There only is a Sydney Reese and her husband, Mark Reese.

They were in bed together that night.

"I didn't realize how much I missed them." said Kensi.

"I know." said Deeks. "One person can change everything, you know?" And she knew that he wasn't just talking about Kate.

"I honestly want to go home. Kate hasn't touched us in 3 months." said Kensi, curling up next to her husband. Sydney and Mark were married. But she wanted to be married as Kensi and Deeks.

"Mark, do you want to make a trip up to Los Angeles. I have a meeting in 2 weeks." said Sydney. She worked for the police department. Mostly in the office since her injuries were still making their mark.

"I think that would be great. We could visit a few friends of ours." said Deeks, pulling her into a kiss.

**OSP Office **

It was still hard not seeing Kensi and Deeks at their desk. The two new agents they had were now sharing a desk and farther from the group. Even Hetty couldn't bear seeing someone else in their desks.

"Find anything?" Sam asked Eric after a day's work.

"Almost. A security camera found a facial rec on a woman who matches Kate's description." said Eric.

"I guess Sydney and Mark should be contacted immediately." said Sam, with a smile.

Sam texted Sydney's number. "Found her. Try taking a trip to Montana if you can."

A text came back. "Should I bring my guns?" with a winky face.

"Who ya texting?" asked Callen.

"Sydney." said Sam.

"Sure." he texted back.

**Kensi**

"Mark, are we ready to go to the airport?" asked Sydney. Living in Seattle, Washington was nice, but Kensi missed the California sunshine. She was dying to see her team and ready to see where Kate was and how to kill her.

"Ready, hon bun." said Deeks. His shaggy hair was now brown, but still Deeks.

"Let's go." said Kensi. She took a good look at their home. She remembered the stuff she left in the OSP office. She couldn't wait to move back. Once the job was done.

The job. Her blood ran cold just thinking about it.

**Kate**

The baby's room was ready. At nine months, Kate felt like she was ready to pop any second. Pete took paternity leave to be there for her.

"I am so ready for this." said Kate. "I think."

"Yes you are." said Pete. "And I'll be right there to see this little prune come out."

Kate's eyes went wide.

"What honey?" asked Pete.

"My water broke." said Kate.

**Kensi**

The 3 hour flight from Seattle to Los Angeles felt like 5 months for them. They were dying to see their families, their team. After they landed in LA, Kensi grabbed their bags from the carousel and walked out of the airport with Deeks.

She missed her home so much. They made their way into a taxi and got off at their hotel. Kensi was jumping for joy in her bed room.

"Sydney, calm down. We'll see them soon." said Deeks, who was being the 'Mom' and taking out their clothes.

"I can't, Mark. They're our family. And I really want to see them." said Kensi. "Are you done?"

"Fine." said Deeks, throwing their stuff on the bed. "Let's go."

They got a rental car from the hotel, and parked a few blocks away. Near the main street. They walked down the familiar streets. It felt like home to both of them. Once they reached the Mission, they opened the door and went in.

Kensi felt like crying. She was home. One of the only places she would ever call her true home. She noticed Hetty at her desk.

"Damn, Carter. You can't just knock the knife out of your captor's hand." said a very familiar voice that sounded like a certain Ex-Seal they knew. Kensi was smiling so widely when she saw them.

"Kens? Deeks?" asked Sam, mostly shocked because of Deeks' new hair. Kensi ran over and hugged them both tightly. She noticed 2 other agents in the corner.

"Who are they?" asked Kensi.

"Your temporary replacements." said Callen. "Percy Carter and Constance Woods."

"Not replacements!" said Carter. "Only subbing."

"He doesn't like it. Connie, on the other hand, doesn't give a shit." said Sam.

"I don't really care. I don't even want to be 'ere. I live and work in France. I should be there, but noo!" rambled Constance.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way, since I'll be back here soon enough." said Kensi.

"Thank you." said Connie and she and Carter walked away.

"They better then us?" asked Deeks.

"Definitely not. Carter's a pain in the ass and Wood is more of a lone wolf. Kinda like G here." said Sam.

Kensi laughed. "I really missed working in the field. Working in an office at a small police department, not my thing."

"Are you going to find her?" asked Callen.

"Yeah. Just let me get settled a bit and I'll pack my bags. I'll need your help though." said Kensi, looking at the boys.

It was good to be home.

**Kensi will start hunting for Kate in the next chapter. Review? **


End file.
